Escaping the Past
by Sarah The Almighty Insane One
Summary: [DEAD]What if Terra was out of her statue, and had a familY? What if the Titans found her? Pairings BBxT RxRrnRead please! review too...
1. Default Chapter

Authoress's Note:

Hey everybody! This is the former Invisiblewhiskers here! I have a new craving, and it' Ten Titans! Reviews are wanted! i'M GIVING OUT PRIZES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!!! oh, and this prize is: puppies!!!!

Disclaimer: one and only time i'll say this: I DON'T OWN TEEN TTANS!!!!!!

and this is based on the TV show on Cartoon Network...

Escaping the Past Chapter 1 / Introduction

"Here it is you guys. 150 Altamoe Drive. This place is nice."

Robin of the Teen Titans said.

Beast Boy had already scrambled out of the car.

The house was nice, kind of victorian, and white with green shutters. The houses in the rural area of Gotham City were really nice.

A silver volvo sat parked in the drive way, next to a purlple honda and a blue BMW.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It chimed and a girl's voice was heard.

"Coming coming"

A girl opened the door. She had hair like Terra's, but her eyes were grey and she was a tad smaller.

"Can I help you? Hey, you're the Teen Titans. I made a show about you."

The girl said, like that was a normal thing to say, backing up as if to welcome them in.

"We were wondering who Krys Aremia was." Robin said.

Two girls ran down the stairs.

One had black hair with red tips and one had light brown with blue streaks.

The black haired one was yelling "COMPUTER ACSESS!"

The blue streaked one was yelling"NO! MY COMPUTER! YOU'LL BREAK IT!!!!"

"Is your house always like this????"

Raven asked, slightly freaked out.

"Yep. I'm Krys by the way. The black haired one is Keri, and the brown one is Kali. Then Brian and Tristan are here, and then there's Iris, who's asleep, and Terra's somewhere….dunno…."

Krys said.

"Um, we're looking for Terra…Well, I am. Can I see her?"

Beast Boy asked.

"Sure. Should I call her down, or give you direcitons or what?"

Krys asked, closing the door and leaning against a wall, which was painted white. Her arms crossed over a black tied shirt(a la britneyI have a weird shirt that's like that..but not a blouse).

"Uhhh….calling her would be great."

"Can we leave?" Raven said.

"Sure…don't care." Beast boy said, anxious.

'Okay BB, don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw-' 

"TERRA!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!"

"I'M COMING!!!!!!!!"

A girl's voice was heard mumbling and Terra trudged down the stairs.

Authoress's Note:

OoooOOooOoOoOhHhHhH cliffy!!!

Doesn't that make you wanna keep reading??? And reviewing???


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping the Past Chapter 2 

Authoress's Note:

Hey! Thanks for all the support guys!

The reviews make me feel better, since I have a god awful stomach ache, and my parents keep yelling at me, so the reviews give me a purpose in life.

Thankies!!! I feel special!

glomps all

&

Terra trudged down the stairs.

She didn't see the Titans at first, she was too annoyed at her sister to notice.

"This better be good Krys."

Terra said with a lock jaw.

She then caught the eyes of the titans in mid sentence.

"I'm.. . . doing. . .a. . .writing. . .thing. . "

She managed to stutter out softly, and a flashback hit her.

flashback

(AN: Don't sue me if thisis the wrong wording, I haven't sen betrayal on tv lately.)

"Beast Boy, you'll always be my friend, right? No matter what kind of bad things I do, you'll always be there, right?"

Terra said, wanting a promise from BB.

"Of course I wil Terra. Always, I promise."

Beast Boy said, leaning in to kiss Terra. That never happened.

"Hello Terra."

Slade happened though.

end flashback

Terra turned a really really paper white.

Krys stared at Terra's bare arms, still covered in scars & burns, that should've faded a long long time ago, but stayed there, longer than they should have, just like the memories Terra had tried so desperatly tried to get rid of.

Nobody spoke, but Terra shifted her gaze from one TT to the next, while they stared at her and Krys. Krys gazed intently at Terra's arms.

"Why" Terra started to get mad. "are you HERE!?!?!?????"

She yelled, not quite pale anymore.

"Terra I-"

"You wanted to what, find me so you can send me to jail?"

Terra broke out in tears.

Kali popped her head around her corner, then Keri's head popped out above her, then Stella's. Terra cried harder, sobbing.

"If that's why you came, leave. If not, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Terra sprinted up the stairs. Stella ran after her, then Kali and Keri popped back behind the corner, dissappearing from sight.

There was an akward silence, cut but Krys's clear voice.

"Sorry. She's been getting help, if you know what I mean."

Krys said in a guess-cuz'-I'm-not-tellin-you voice.

Starfire gasped.

"What is wrong with friend Terra? What is this 'help' she is getting? Why are you sorry?"

Raven crossed her arms impatiantly.

"IS tis the part where we leave to go home? I'm missing a moviefest on tv."

Krys narrowed her eyes threatiningly.

"You can leave now if that's the way you're gonna act towards my sister."

She said, a low, creepy hiss.

"Whatever."

"OWWW!!!!"

Somebody yelled.

"HEY!!!!! WHOEVER'S REALLY ANGRY KEEP IT DOWN!!!!!"

It was a girl's voice from upstairs.

"SORRY KRYSTA!!!"

Krys calmed down.

"No, we don't know what you mean. Care to tell us?"

Robin said, in a you-soooo-wanna-tell-us voice.

Krys turned away and walked towards the end of the short hallway to doorway.

"Maybe later. Come here."

She said, beckoning the Titans over to the doorway.

"Hey, um, Brian? What're you doing?"

Krys said, dissappearing around the doorway.

The Titans exchanged looks then followed Krys.

The room was apparently the kitchen, and the walls were black with what looked like clouds, dark grey draery rainclouds painted on them.

"I can tell there's an artist in the house."

Cyborg said. "Who did this? It's amazing."

He really meant it too. The walls seemed to suck you into the night sky, with stars and a moon, with greyigh clouds lingering here and there.

On the ceiling was the sky. It was painted and there were stars and clouds shrouded around everywhere, but revealing a half-moon.

Krys turned around, smiling, but showing no teeth.

"Really? You like it? Iris, Kali, Krysta and Terra did it when they were ten. We're all prodigys at something, it's hilarious though, because we all have ADD." She said.

"I'm making garlic bread, anybody want some?"

Brain said, eating a piece "raw".

A head appear out of the ceiling out of **absolutly nowhere.**

"I'll have some Brian, thanks."

"How the hell did you do that?????"

Cyborg freaked out, and Beast Boy laughed.

"HEY!!! Don't say that around my sister! She's only 13!!"

Krys said, pointing at Cyborg.

"Sorry."

"Was that you a little while ago telling somebody to calm down??"

Robin asked.

Starfire was kinda floatin' around, looking at what Brian was making, and at all the cooking utensils.

"Yep"

"How'd you do that?"

Raven asked, staring at the girl's head.

"I'm an empath. You are too, I can feel it. Or read it…"

The girl giggled, and Raven got kinda flustered.

'how'd she get into my mind?'

She thought, and leaned against the wall.

"Krysta's a weird little thing, nobody knows, not even her, what she can do yet. Probably something destructive, judging by the last two born."

Krys smirked, and Kali and Keri stomped in.

"That's not very funny Krys!!! It isn't easy, having the power of…um…nevermind…DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!"

They both started saying.

"You can say it all you want, you know I'm gonna keep sayin' it though."

Krys said.

Nobody noticed that Krysta's head had dissappeared though.

"So, do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

Krys said,after finishing an argument with the twins.

"Sure, we'd-"

A huge crash was heard from upstairs,a nd the whole house shook, and again, and again. A scream followed, and then a strangly loud hiss. Then another scream, and the house shook again. The sound of a window breaking, and somethings being thrown around was heard, then another scream, and then it was quiet.

"holy crap not again that's the fifth time he's tried not again not AGAIN!!"

Krys bolted for upstairs and everybody else broke out in a run, filing out of the kitchen.

----!!----

OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!

Well, you can all wait in anticipation for the next chapter to comeout, and reviews might help get it done faster…  /


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping the Past Chapter 3 

Authoress's Note:

Hey! Thanks for all the support guys!

The reviews make me feel better, since my parents keep yelling at me, so the reviews give me a purpose in life.

Thankies!!! I feel special!

glomps all

&

Krys was creeping silently through the hallway right in front of the top step. The place was completely dishevled, the walls with holes, and even a few bullet holes. Speaking of guns, a few shots were heard, and everybody got on their guard. Black energy filled Raven's hands, Robin took out his vertarng(that' what it's called, right????), Beast Boy & Cyborg just kinda stood there, staring at Krys, Brian, Kali and Keri.

Krys had grown brownish cat ears, and a tail, and her hair had turned brown. Brian had almost the same affect, but his hair didn't change colors. What really shocked BB & Cyborg was Kali and Keri.

Their hair had become long, and they had wings, Kali's were black, and Keri's were white, wihe grey and balck flecks. A small diamond shone on both of their palms, and their collarbones.

Krys turned around to see the Titans in shock.

"We'll tell you later" She mouthed and stalked down the corner.

Some fighting was heard, and a few gunshots were heard, and the group started down the hallway silently. They passed a few doors, and Krys stifled a scream. Iris was unconcious and turning greyishly-pale. Bleeding every where, she had bloody…'tears?' Raven thought, but said nothing. This family was getting stranger, yet better with every passing minute.

Krys was on her knees next to Brian, who picked her up and carried her into her dark room. She wiped her tears, gave a stern, yet calming smile to her sisters, and continued down to hallway, and they followed her.

They next found Stella, her neck in a grotesque, pinched angle, and her hair was a bloody, matted mess. She had a piece of wood just under the skin, and it was slowly oozing into a newly forming puddle. More muffled fighting and gunshots were heard. There was a young sounding scream, and Krys told Brian, who had just come back from Iris's room with a lethal looking scratch on his arm, to get Stella out of here. He stared, wide-eyed at Stella as he picked her up and walked down the hallway. Another scream was heard, then the house shook really violently.

"GO AWAY!!!!" Something was being torn off a wall and thrown. It made a crashing noise and the sounds repeated themselves. The group ran towards the sounds, hurtling over pieces of wall and stone lain askew across the floor. They arrived and it was….some guy…dressed in black. He saw the Titans, and smirked. He dodged the rocks Terra was sending at him, but they were small and there wasn't much around to throw.

"Help would be appreciated!" Terra said. "Stop HARASSING MY FAMILY! LEAVE US ALONE! WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!" Terra screamed at the person.

The person decided it was pointless, but knew his master would be dissappointed, but he had another surprise for him, so he dissappeared just as Keri and Kali were ready to attack. Terra, breathing heavily and bleeding all over, collasped on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Terra!" Keri screamed, and every one of Terra's siblings ran to her. A brown haired guy ran down the hallway.

"What happened???" He said, crouching down next to Terra.

"Oh Tristan it was horrible!" Keri said, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah! That guy Slade sent came back! Again!" Kali added in.

"Wait a minute, Slade sent this guy?" Robin jumped in on the conversation.

"Robin, would you care to go wait in our living room? We have some family issues to tend to. We'll talk to you guys about this later." Krys said.

"Am I gonna die?" Krysta whispered, coughing up blood. She was in need of some heavy stiches, and there were wounds everywhere. Like the bullets in her arm, the slices on her leg and stomach, and the splinters everywhere. She was badly hurt.

"Nonononononononono…honey…sweetie….shhhhh…..don't talk…" Krys tried calming down Krysta, who was, at the time, looking like she could die at any given minute.

The teen titans glanced at the sorrowful family, and walked down to the hallway, and down the stairs to the living room.

"Titans, I think we should stay here for awhile."

"And why is that? To see more heads popping out of ceilings???" Cyborg shuddered at the thought.  
"No. If Slade is after them, we might get a lead from them to his whereabouts and curent plans.." Robin said.

"Isn't that using them?!?!?!??? They're a family!! A musical family at that!! You can't just be all, 'Hey, we're gonna use you to find Slade by following you around and stuff'!!?!?!?!!!! That's insane!!" Beast Boy flipped out, waving his arms everywhere.

"Beast Boy, its settled. We're staying. They offered, didn't they?" Robin said, and closed the disscussion.

Authoress's Note:

Well???? How was it??? I'm sorry bout not updating sooner, I've had homework, and have been grounded off elctronics, and stuff…and I had to resatrt a new schapter, to make it longer…..so???/TELL ME HOW IT WAS! And tell your friends to read it!!!!! Please!!!!! Thankies!! All reviewrs get kittens and stuff…I might give out free pic(or stuff) to top reviewers….maybe…

This Chapter's Reviewing Prize is….: KITTENS!!!!!! 0/


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping the Past Chapter 4 

Authoress's Note:

Hey! Thanks for all the support guys!

Here's the kittens I promised!

For: My Reviewers

From: Me!!!

A box of kitens!!! 3

0

Read on!!!

----------------

Tristan put Krysta& Terra on a cot in a room that was obviously an infirmary of sorts.

He opened a white cabinet that had a glass window-like paneling and pulled out a first aid kit.

He put on some rubber gloves and rolled up the sleves of his hot topic shirt with with white writing that said "People like you are the reason peole like me need medicine". He had on some cargo pants that were an odd blue, and were now bloddy and stained.

He put on a small white apron and opened the first aid kit after setting it down on a table next to the cot.

Brian walked in with ease because Iris was light and Brian was unharmed.

He placed Iris on the bed next to Krysta's, and walked around it to next to Tristan, who was currently adminestring a novacaine like subatance to krysta, who might be unconcious, but'll feel pain later.

He was stiching up the wound on Krysta's neck with three stiches, and admired his handiwork. He'd have Keri heal it fully later.

"You should attend to your wounds Terra."

Brian suggested, helping her sit up.

"Krysta's my sister, it was an instinct to help her first, so, I guess I should..I don't knwowhat I'msaying….blegh….." Terra said. She took out her splinters and washed them over with iodine and washed her hands.

"Are you okay? You seem…..I dunno…. tense."

Brian asked, siting down on one of the cots.

Terra slumped down on a swivel chair and sighed heavily, attending to the glass in her arm. Brian got up and picked the pieces out for her.

It was silent, except for the occaisional wince of pain from Terra, and Tristan ripping gauze packages.

After the wood and glass were out of her wounds, she bandaged her arm and legs with gauze cloth. She ran her fingers gingerly over her newly forming bruises and sighed.

"You know my story with the Teen Titans Brian. You know about Beast Boy. It's…just that….I didn't expect them to come back for me. To come find me. I mean, that's why I went into that situation. Of the statue. Then you guys find me and I'm okay. But now it's back, and I have this bad feeling that all the painful memories are gonna be draged up again, and it's gonna hurt, even though for a good reason."

"what kind a reason?"

Brian asked. His sister may be a tad annoying sometimes, but he still loved her, and she loved him.

"I love him still Brian. And it hurts"

Terra said, and left the room to walk into Beast Boy.

"Terra….I…I was looking for you. Are you okay?"

Beast Boy said.

"Come with me. Please." Terra said, and dragged Beast Boy down the hallway by the wrist.

They went up the stairs, past the disaster zone, and up through the attic. There was a door, and Terra opened it, leading out to the roof.

It was sunset already, and they could see the Titans tower, all locked up and safe looking. The water was shimmering with the last gleams of sunlight, catching every ray in a colorful prism.

"Wow."

Beast Boy said.

"Yeah."

Terra breathed.

The sunset view always was amazing, and every time she saw it it took her breath away, after all the times she had seen it.

"Look, Beast Boy. BB. Why'd you come out here? Why'd you come find me?"

Terra said finally, her hair blowing behind her slightly, her face in a questioned look.

"I..I..I wanted another try…at.at.at…at us.."

Beast Boy said, taking a step forward and capturing her hands in his.

Terra forgot about the pain in her freshly bandaged hands.

"You what?"

Terra gulped down the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks if she didn't keep them in check.

"I wanted another chance to be with you. To be able to hold you without anybody caring because we were us. To be able te wipe the tears spilling down your face whenever they happen to do so. To be able to be your boyfriend. Would you let me do that? Would you rebuild what we had with me?"

Beast Boy said, his confidence growing every word he said, spilling all his feelings, and it wasn't anything he had practiced in the mirror.

"Of course I would."

Terra said.

Beast Boy leaned down to kiss her, but it never happened, because Krys opened the door, telling them dinner was ready.

Beast Boy looked regrefully at Terra, and she up at him.

"Later."

He said, and walked through the opened door.

"Yeah"

She breathed, and followed him down to dinner.

Authoress's Note:

Whooohooo!!! Fluffy fluff!!!!

I love Beast Boy and Terra together as a couple, and I personally love Terra. She's my second favorite character in TT, after Raven.

YEAH!!!!

Review REView REVIEW!!!

pwease?

You know you wanna…..


	5. Chapter 5

Escaping the Past 

Chapter 5

Authoress's Note:

Yeah!!!! Chapter FIVE! PARTAY!!!!!commences happy dance

0/

"DUDE!! This table's huge!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed when he sat down next to Terra, and across from Iris. Terra looked across the table at a newly healed Stella, smirking, and they giggled silently at Beast Boy's facination at the size of their table.

Krys sat down on the other side of BB, and Robin sat next to her, across from Krysta, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg. Brian and tristan sat at the ends of the table.

"What're we having?" Cyborg said, his stomach growling furiously.

"Spaghetti. Meat sauce and non meat sauce and meatballs…." Krys said, staring at the table, slightly slumped in her chair. Her wounds had been healed, but she had cracked her back and had a bit of bad posture now, but that'd go away in a while.

Krys served the food and everybody ate and talked for about 15 minutes. After that, Stella and Terra cleard the table, and Robin brought up his proposition.

"How would you mind if we stayed here for a while? If you went on tour, you'd have us as security guards, and it's be beneficial for both of us. We'd find Slade eventually, and you'd be protected from him. Your family would be safer. If he himself comes, you'd have no chance on your own." Robin said. "What do you think? We'd team up almost. We can have some other people monitor the city while we're gone, it'd be no problem."

Brian looked at Krys, who nodded at Tristan.

"Okay. You can stay here, we have plenty of rooms. Some might suit your tastes….Raven might enjoy being in the room next to Iris, her and all her dark ways." Brian smirked.

"So I see." Raven said, half amused.

"Just don't wake me up during the day…..I bite…." She smirked back at Brian.  
"Yes Iris, we all know…." Brian said, as if he was hearing an old joke for the 5000th time, rolling his eyes

"All know what?" Robin said.

"Aha! We have to tell you about ourselves! Can I go first????!!!?!?!!?!?!??" Stella perked up a sizable amount.

"Sure, whatever…." Krysta said.

"I'm Stella, I control wind and air and water, and I'm getting on to fire… just like Terra…." She said. "I'm 17, Terra's twin, and I play the electric violin and keyboard." Stella looked exactly like terra, minus clothes and eyes, hers were green.

"I'm Krysta, I'm 13, I don't know what I control, but I'm an empath, and I can play the keyboard and guitar and I sing…sometimes…" Krysta had brown hair, and there were blonde highlights in it. Her eyes were a sparkling blue.

"Don't we all????" Terra burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm the prettiest singer…I have the loveliest voice…" She retorted.

"You keep thinking that Krysta, you keep thinking that….." Stella smirked.

The TT watched as the rest of the Family introduced themselves.

'So this is why Slade wants them. For there powers. I wonder…' Robin thought.

"Have any of you guys ever had an attemp at kidnapping you?" Robin asked.

"Um….Yeah.,.Everybody has, except Iris, has been, but he's been sending attempts for krysta a lot. He figures she must have a special power because we all have ours, I guess." Krys said, kind of uncomfortably.

"Sorry if it was an od subject, I was just curious." Robin said. "Continue."

"I control…..death. The night, basically. And stars. They're cool….. I'm Kali. I'm 16, I play guitar, keyboard, and drums." Kali said. She had obviously dyed black hair with red tips. Her eyes were an amazing mixture of blue and green, with flecks of black. She was about 5"1' or so.

"I'm 'the twin'. My name is Keri. I have the same powers of Kali, except it's angelic-" Keri got cut off.

"You sure don't act that way." Tristan snorted.

"almost." Keri finished her sentence, glaring daggers at tristan. "We're 'fallen angels' per say…..I'm 16 too." Keri said. Her hair was brown, with metallic blue streaks, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

"I am Brian. I'm a cat demon. Only half. So is krys, but she's got more power than me." Brian said. His hair was brown, with a few small blonde streaks, and he too had blue eyes. "I'm 21. I play electric guitar and normal guitar, and drums for the band Apocolypse Yesterday."

"I am Krys, as you all already know. I am 20, and I am the singer of Apocolypse Yesterday. I am half cat-demon, yes, and I can change into every kind of cat there is. Well, every species. But not house cats. Then I'm a tabby…." Krys had blue eyes, and brown streaked blonde hair. "I sing for the band Apocolypse Yesterday, and I play keyboard. Sometimes."

"Dude. Your family…is unique…..really really unique. It's like, perfect." Cyborg stuttered out.

"You all forgot about me and Tristan." Iris said from her chair.

"Oh we are sorry um, friend, um, Iris. Please. Tell us about your and Tristan's history." Starfire said.

"I am Iris. I bite. Period." Iris said exanimatedly.

"Ignore her, she's a little grumpy." Tristan looked at Brian.

"What?!? I only put her back to bed!! She was the one who woke up!!!!"

Brian said, defending himself.

"Anyways, Iris is a little grumpy when she is in her day of sleep, which is today, which is Sunday. She sleeps Sundays, only Sundays." Tristan said. "I sleep Sundays too, but don't need to anymore.."

The teent titans were not getting the point.

"Oh, Tristan, get off it. You where just gonna wake me up anyways, like you always do, so I can contribute to the camera diary, even if I am flipping out trying to kill you….." Iris said irritatedly snapping at him.

"Hey I get lonely

"Okay, cool it you two. Tristan is 18, he plays the drums for the band, and he controls fire. He's also a vampire too.. Iris is, indeed a vampire, if that was what you all were thinking. She is 17, and sings and plays the electric violin."

"Okay, so, I'm sleeping in the same house as a vampire?" Beast Boy said, slightly scared.

"Two of em'" Tristan smiled, showing teeth.

"An egg-nog spiking vampire." Iris said, flashing her teeth at him.

"She spiked the eggnog last year at some random party. But she didn't use alchol, it was wine, which still is alchol, and one time she used fruit juice and beer and everybody ws having allergic reactions and stuff out of nowhere." Krysta babbled.

Everybody sat silenced when she stopped.

"You done?" Krys asked, almost non-joking monotone sarcatsic voice.

Krysta nodded her head, apparently pleased with herself.

"Okay. Go take some meds. The blue ones, okay?" Krys said.

Krysta nodded her head again and skipped into the kitchen.

"So. You guys going on tour anywhere soon?" Robin asked.

"What is this 'tour' you speak of them going on Robin. Are they taking a tour of the zoo? Are we to go with them?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Star, a tour like a music tour. They go on tour to place music places at shows."

Beast Boy explained.

"They play music to animals?" Starfire wrinkled her nose at the odd thought.

"No star, we play music at concerts at theaters and places. Sometimes cafes, and civic centers. We get paid money from tickets." Brian went on about how you get profits from paying to rent a center to play a concert at and charging for tickets.

"oh. I am no longer confused. Please, continue your previous conversation you were having." Starfire silenced herself.

"We're getting a confirmation letter in the mail soon. We're trying to hook up with another band like, I dunno….the current one is Modest Mouse, they're really nice, but I dunno. They've got a busy schedule. But so do we. We're going on a tour by ourselves, during the summer, when everybody's out of school." Brian said.

"Ugh school. We have to go back tomorrow." Terra said, slumping in her chair and putting her head on the table.

"Why don't you bring the Titans Terra. I'm sure they'd like to go." Krys said.

"Would you guys come? I'd really like that. But I have my job after school, I don't think you'd like to come to that." Terra said.

"Where do you work?" Robin said. He was proud of Terra. She seemed to have a grip on life.

"I, um, work at a mall. At a store." Terra said.

"Oh, that's informative." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay Okay. I was gonna take you guys there anyways, when I wasn't working. I work at a certain section of the mall, with all these really cool shops, first I work at the silver dragon, a really cool wiccan shop, then at a café next to it called Blue Crystal. It's cool, and they play alternative rock in the background. It's cool because eveyr single one of my family members works in a shop in that part of the mall. Except for one place, a bookshop, that Krysta has a reserved spot in. Iris works at Hot Topic, and we get discounts." Terra said, and then got up. "I'm tired, and it's eleven, and I have to wlak tomorrow. If you guys are coming tomorrow, tell Brian, he'll have somebody wake you up tomorrow morning, somebody near you." Terra walked away, and turned a corner walking to her room.

Beast Boy watched her go and got up and followed her silently as a bug. He followed her to her room, well the room that she shared with her four twin sisters, Keri and Kali, and her and Stella. She went in, and Beast Boy tranformed back. '_Now I know where to go.'_ He thought, and walked down the hallway, hoping he'd remember.

The Titans got assigned rooms, and they went to them. The Aremias lent the Titans clothes, and they found that they found their tastes to be satisfied. Now out of their clothes, they thought of this as a great way to relax almost. To hang out with other teens, with powers too, felt great. It was funny too. Things happened when powers were out of control, all caught on tape.

"I still want to see the video diary tapes you have. Is that okay?" Robin said, as Tristan opened the door to Robin's temporary room.

"Yep Sure. No problem. Now, about your room…"

Beast Boy walked to hallways to Terra's room. It was about 11:20, and he heard laughter and a tv, so the girls were still obviously up. He knocked on the door and gulped, hoping his plan wouldn't backfire. Stella answered the door laughing, and then smiled misheviously.

"Hey terra, guess who's here?" Stella said.

"Who? Ugh, don't do that again Stella." Terra came to the door and stepped out of her bedroom in her pjs, which were some blue flare sweatpant material pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey Beast Boy what's up?" Terra said, a smile on her face.

The girls in the bedroom were quiet, obviously listening to their conversation. Beast Boy shrugged this off. If he was going to ask her out in the futue, in public, people would be listening too so he should get used to it, he guessed.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere on, maybe, Friday? We could go get a pizza or something."

Beast Boy said.

"Sure! I'd like that. Um, you could meet me at my job, there's a pizza place in the mall that's really good. It even has a veggie pizza." Terra said, smiling.

"Cool. That'd work." Beast Boy said. '_kiss her, you know you want to._

_Shut up!'_

"Yeah, okay. good night, BB." Terra said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _'I hope he wanted that. I did.'_ She blushed and went to touch the door handle, but beast boy caught her hand.

He gently pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Terra slowly melted into the kiss, and when Beast Boy moved back she was blushing. "Good night, Terra." He said.

Terra smiled prettily, and went into her room and closed the door. Inside her room, she leaned and lsid down against the door, flushed, and then realized she had sisters, who were staring intently at her. Stella rased an eyebrow.

"Ecstacy?" She said, smirking.

"Ecstacy" Terra said, and was pig piled to spill the goods.

Authoress's note:

Yay! this was an awesome ch. to do! review pleaz! cya!


End file.
